Glitches in Redemption
Intro By listing the glitches here it should avoid multiple pages for each one scattered over the wiki. You can send your emails regarding the glitches to the Red Dead Redemption support team to this address: RDRSupportteam@rockstargames.com This page is also forwarded to Rockstar staff via Twitter and Email. List *(360/Other?) On the mission An Appointed Time after the player kills Williamson, when Allende is running away the player will not be able to move Marston but will remain stationary as if the player had still not killed Williamson. *(PS3/Other?) Sometimes in the Armadillo Saloon, people will have almost no textures at all. The game will look very animated but will still do everything normally and talk will be normal. To fix, leave and come back. *(360/Other?) The Bandolier turns on and off at random times. This means when you have 200 ammunition for repeaters or rifles, it will go back down to the maximum of 100 when the bandolier turns off. The bandolier can be turned back on if you reset your console a couple of times or so, but its possible for it to turn off again. Here's a tip though: if you have the improved campsite, you can easily just drain a repeater and rifle of all its ammo, then use the campsite to gain the full 200 for both types of weapons. *(Console?) If your horse dies whilst you have a bounty or other NPC hogtied on the horse, the entire game will sometimes slowdown to a frame rate of around 10 frames per second ( if left for to long it may crash the game ). There is a simple work-around: just pick up the hog-tied person and the game should resume as normal, if they are already dead then move away and it will eventually return to normal again. This glitch can also happen if you shoot someone carrying a hogtied NPC. *(Console?) Sometimes when you fix the hogtie glitch by doing the workaround, the entire game glitches up. Bouncing carriages, floating carts and NPC's sliding over the ground. *(Console?) Carriages and stagecoaches sometimes glitch up so that all they do is stand still and bounce. You can still quick travel to your destination while travelling shotgun in a mission by pressing A (360) or X (PS3). *(360/Other?) Auto-aim turns off for non harmful animals, meaning you must manually aim to shoot deer or birds, or other innocent animals. Reset console to fix. *(360/Other?) Rifle/Shotgun/Repeater holster disappears, making it appear as if the gun on your back is attached by nothing. To fix, get arrested and when you exit the prison it will be on your back again. *(Console?) Randomly appearing objects. (More details?) *(Console?) The movie theatre man in Armadillo re-spawns every time you try to rob him. He will run for you and then disappear after 4 seconds, only to re-spawn at his location in the theatre. Then he starts running again. *(Console?) The Deadly Assassin Outfit glitch. One of the tasks to get a scrap is to kill Mo van Barr, but he sometimes won't appear as a bounty anywhere. *(Console?) If you have the War Horse on Single Player and you go to private Free Roam. Go to your mounts and go where your War Horse is meant to be. Select it and return to private Free Roam then call your horse. Everytime you join a public session, the War Horse spawns for you. Either this is a secret or a glitch, not sure. *(360/Other?) On some occasions when a hogtied prostitute is placed onto the railroad tracks, the train will hit her, but not kill her and the train itself will stop with the wheels of the train hovering slightly above the tracks. Picking up the hogtied woman at this point will levitate the player up into the train, through the body of it. *(Console?) Occasionally, you may encounter an animal using a random human NPC model, and vice-versa. I'd like to add that it is hilarious to see a bunch of bird people fliying in the air, as well as having a woman-donkey mount. Here are a few examples: **Bird people: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYdCvN-ukRY **Cougar-man: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVVXyKP1FVk **Donkey Woman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tI8lAbwUoEk **Gunslinger Dog: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFoMvLmfFEY&feature=channel *(Console?) Like above, you may find an animal using a different animal's NPC model. Here's an example: **Flying Deer: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFYiSazZWm4&feature=channel *(360/Other?) When playing poker in Blackwater, if the cards shown when looking at your hand are a King and an Ace, laying them down at the end of the hand it could show a Queen and an Ace. *(360/Other?) During the last mission after Jack and Abagil leave the barn you can see a second Jack standing motionless in the corner of the barn. Category:Glitch Category:Red Dead Redemption